Talk:Shiba Tatsuya/@comment-50.184.61.196-20150228182749/@comment-147.69.167.60-20150308073430
"Chen Xiangshan was walking along a corridor leading to the Magic Association side branch by himself. Although this was a special operation, he was making no attempt to hide the sound of his footsteps and was just walking normally. Although he had not taken the elevator or escalator from the first floor and was only taking the stairs, he had yet to be discovered by anyone. All of those watchful gazes were concentrated on his subordinates drawing all the attention by the hillside. He knew of this and never doubted that for a second, because he had arranged for this to happen from the very beginning. In his conspicuous white armor, Lu Gonghu was the perfect bait. " Mayumi had nothing to do with locating Chen himself. ""Miyuki-chan, STOP!" Mayumi was completely focused on Erika, but managed to catch wind of the danger in time and frantically stopped her. "Do you want the Magic Association members' magic to fail as well!?" Miyuki's favored magic targeted whole areas. Magic with weak interference strength would fizzle away when Miyuki unleashed her magic. If she could identify each individual situation, then she might be able to differentiate them enough to avoid interfering with allied magic, but Mayumi considered this to be impossible at a range where men looked to be the size of ants. "Don't worry, I will end this in one strike!" Sure enough, Miyuki's response implied that she was about to unleash a cruel attack that paid no heed to allies in the line of fire. How could she say something so horrifying despite that adorable appearance, Mayumi felt her headache worsening. "No, if something goes sideways, is Miyuki-chan the only one who will pay the price?" While Miyuki's thoughts on Mayumi's comment revolved around "there's no way I would miss any of them", Miyuki still obediently put her CAD away since Mayumi was concerned on her behalf after all. "Miyuki-chan, please protect the branch headquarters itself. I know this seems like I'm leaving all the responsibility to you, but the only one who can hold the fort is probably Miyuki-chan." "Understood." Although Mayumi's "request" strategy was plain to see, Miyuki still accepted her new mission. " Mayumi, as noted in the novel sent Miyuki to the headquarters because she wanted her out of the way. She didn't see Chen, you seem to misunderstand how multi scope works. It doesn't allow Mayumi to see through ghost walker, the one who did that was Mizuki alone, Mayumi had nothing to do with it. The one who warned Miyuki about ghost walker and the vectors was Yakumo in volume 6. Shizuki never used magic through Miyuki's zone interference and it was specifically stated although Tatsuya and Lina could use magic away from Miyuki's body, targeting her directly would be a different story. It's funny how you guys manage to forget that part, every single time. Now in regards to zone interference vs gram demolition in speed. You do realise zone interference can take effect at any fixed zone while gram demolition actually travels there, right? As seen in the anime and described in the novel ""Magic Dismantling (Gram Demolition) A mass of compressed Psion particles are thrown directly at an object and explode. Any Activation Sequence or Magic Ritual recorded into the Psion Information Body is blown away. Though it is called magic, it is simply a cannonball of Psions that has neither structure nor a Magic Ritual to modify an event, so it is not affected by Zone Interference. Furthermore, the pressure of the cannonball also repels the effects of Cast Jamming. It has no physical effects and cannot be hindered by any obstacle. " Gram demolition has to be physically aimed and it travels from point A to point B. Zone interference is applied at a fixed zone and it doesn't require all the steps of full magic activation that I listed in my previous post, obviously it's faster. As seen by her negating Lina's magic in time despite it being a confirmed fact that Lina is faster at activating a complete magic ritual. Miyuki has: - Overall superior magic power (As seen by Mayumi and Kudou Retu's quotes) - A higher psion count (Aka higher magical stamina) - Superior interference strength feats - AOE advantage - At least equal cycle breathing Masaki -Superior speed with a single system of magic